


Slide on in

by budgiebum



Series: Pharmercy week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Blushing Gays, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy Week 2018, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Pharmercy Week 2018Day 4: Sports





	Slide on in

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art by [xcalli0pe (twitter)](https://twitter.com/xcalli0pe) and [Tumblr](http://xcalli0pe.tumblr.com/)

“Are you ready to crush your crush today, Fareeha?” Brigitte quips, securing the belt of her uniform.

Fareeha scowls at her catcher while pulling on her own socks. “Shut up. I do not have a crush.”

Brigitte simply raises an eyebrow and closes her locker, sauntering off. “Sure you don't.”

She did. Fareeha Amari, North Gibraltar University's ace pitcher, absolutely had a crush on an opponent. One miss Angela Ziegler, the catcher for Overwatch Tech, has fascinated Fareeha since she first laid eyes on her. Angela was small for a catcher, but quick as a cheetah, rarely losing a ball. Not to mention how the lithe woman cleaned up for sports galas they'd both attended, routinely leaving Fareeha a bit redder than when she had arrived.

Sighing, Fareeha grabs her her glove, slamming her locker shut and jogging to the NGU Raptors’ dugout. She's greeted by the  rest of her team as she makes her way down the bench.

“Heya ‘Ree. Ready to play your crush?” Lena grins up at the tanned pitcher.

Fareeha grips her face in her hand, groaning at Lena. “Not you too.”

Meanwhile, across the field, a certain blonde is catching just as much heat from her teammates.

“Zeigler! What are you doing, daydreaming about Amari rounding all our bases?” Sombra howls, slapping her own thigh, earning a glare from the team manager, Satya.

“I don't think she heard you on their side, Olivia!” Angela seethes, glaring at her friend. She made no rebuttal because Sombra was right. Angela has a major crush on the opposing team's pitcher. The way Fareeha Amari moves completely entranced Angela every time she attended a game. The woman's form was near flawless and regularly left Angela breathless.

“Did you just first name me, Zeigler?”

Angela blinks from her reverie up at Sombra’s scrunched face. “You deserved it, O-li-vi-a. Now go mess with your girlfriend and stop bothering me.” She slides her fingers across her chest pads, checking for any structural weaknesses. Pleased, she moves on to her face guard, glancing up as Fareeha Amari jogs up to the pitcher's mound. The Raptors are taking the field first.

The Raptors and the Angels keep a close game going to the very end. In the top half of the 7th inning, the Angels first baseman Aleksandra Zaryanova put the visiting team ahead by a single run, but it was enough.

“Man they're tough as ever,” Brigitte observes, peeling off her pads and face guard.

Fareeha hums and watches the field intently. A tie would push them to extra innings, but she wants the win. She grimaces as her first teammate is struck out, then the second, signaling it's now her turn at bat. Checking her helmet is secure, Fareeha walks up to the batter's box.

“Knock it out of the park, Fareeha!” Comes a shout from the stands. Fareeha groans at her mother's enthusiasm, causing the blonde behind her to giggle softly. She quickly refocuses on the pitcher, who is primed to let loose.

And let loose she does. The ball ball flies toward Fareeha and takes a sudden dip as she swings, catching nothing but air.

“Strike one!”

Angela catches Fareeha muttering obscenities under her breath and stifles another giggle. Normally they lead with a fastball, but she couldn't help but tease her crush a bit. She wishes they had done it again when Fareeha grounds the next pitch past their shortstop and takes first base. Angela can see her pitchers nostrils flare in annoyance as the next batter approaches.

Fareeha edges away from first base, locking eyes with the pitcher and dives back to the base as the ball flies to their first baseman. She stands and dusts herself off, staying for the moment, biding her time till the pitcher takes her focus away. Fareeha's teammate has two strikes against her, causing the pitchers confidence to rise and focus to wane. Fareeha easily steals second base.

The pitcher grinds her teeth as she catches the ball. She's irritated with Fareeha, but she's still confident she can strike the batter out. To her chagrin, this does not happen.

The ball drives into the dirt between first and second base, bounding back toward the right fielder. They race to scoop the ball, noting the batter has already made it to first base. The player throws as hard as she can to the second baseman, but Fareeha is safe on third before the throw even reaches.

Fareeha watches in awe as the flustered pitcher lobs an easy throw toward her next teammate, who pops it between the short stop who’s too wary of Fareeha to back up and get it, and the left fielder who comes up short. Fareeha’s coach signals for her to stay, making the bases loaded.

Angela chews her lip, surveying the mess they’re in. It seems her pitcher’s luck has run out, as the current batter plows the ball right into the ground, causing it to bounce up back into the woman’s gut. She catches it in her glove, but is still momentarily winded by the impact. She can hear Angela screaming at her to throw home.

Angela stands, preparing for the wild throw launching her way. It goes high, but she still catches it, quickly turning, the one and only Fareeha Amari charging her. She gets into a low, wide stance, preparing for Fareeha to slide. Angela extends her hands to tag the runner, but she doesn't slide. No, Angela watches Fareeha's feet lift off the ground in an attempt to fly over the shorter woman. “Oh hell no.”

To Fareeha’s shock, the catcher stands and braces a leg behind herself. Angela’s legendary reflexes are nothing to scoff at. The catcher and pitcher crash into one another, tumbling sideways and rolling over the plate.

Helmet and face mask come off in the turbulence, meaning when Fareeha opens her eyes, she's false to face with Angela, laying directly on top of the other woman. She shoots up onto her palms, immediately taking her weight off Angela and apologizing. “Oh my God I'm so sorry are you okay?” The closeness and mortification of the situation causes her entire upper body to flush red as those crystal clear blue eyes open and steer up at her.

 

 

Angela stares at Fareeha's sweaty, dirt streaked face. She's never been more in love. A blush dusts her own cheeks as a grin pushes them up. “You're out.”

“I… What?”

“I've still got the ball. You're out Fareeha Amari.” She waves the ball in her right hand for good measure.

The umpire confirms, ending the game. Angela feels a little guilty over the dejected look crossing Fareeha's features, but that's the nature of the game, someone has to lose. Fareeha offers her a hand up and Angela takes it, thanking the pitcher for the assistance. They part ways back to their teams, Angela receiving a raucous cheer.

The Raptors slowly file through the locker room, consoling one another. They had put up a good fight and would definitely win next time, they told themselves. Fareeha smiled at her teammates and their positive attitudes. She hits the showers, enjoying the hot water washing away all the grime of the game. It refreshes her body and mind.

Angela finds herself lingering outside the home teams locker room looking for a certain tanned figure to emerge. She doesn't know where the courage has come from or why she had it, but she's thankful. Two years they've been running into each other, making polite conversation in passing, but nothing more. Today she is determined to ask Fareeha Amari out on a date.

This is how Fareeha finds her, leaning against the wall, whispering to herself, not noticing the woman of her affections has finally exited the lockers. “Angela? What are you doing here?”

“Oh! Hi Fareeha, fancy meeting you here.” Angela begins to sweat profusely, losing all her nerve at once. “Well I mean of course I'd meet you here, it's your school after all.” The nervous chuckle ebbing past her lips makes Angela cringe internally.

Fareeha finds Angela absolutely endearing in this moment. “Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

The momentary lapse in confidence passes as relief washes over Angela. “Yes, I'd love that. My treat, since we won.”

“You're on,” Fareeha retorts with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
